A Grand Family
by Starlight63
Summary: a series of poems about Titanic, Murdoch, and Mr. Andrews.  some are AU
1. A Grand Family

**A Grand Family**

The grandest thing afloat

She was a miracle that

Man created. She was created

With love and was loved by

All who sailed on her. But she

Would not be able to return their

Love. She would return their

Love with despair and anger.

And she would take two of those

who loved her more than anything

With her. Her father refused to

Leave her when she needed him

Most and her brother, for he cared

About her like they were brother and

Sister, went down with her as well.

She was greatness personified and one

Cannot think of her without thinking

Of her father or her brother

Yet both are blamed for what befell

Her. They were the ones who tried

To save her when it was otherwise

Impossible, and they stayed until

The end just like a family should.


	2. A Matter of Trust

**A Matter of Trust**

She was loved by all who knew her

She did her best to give them

What they desired. And yet

Most of those who she worked

So hard to please, deserted her

In her time of need. A few stayed

With her until the end and

Of those she left only one behind

So that he could tell the story

Of how hard she worked to please

And how much she loved

Everyone. He was to honor

Her father and brother and

Tell who was responsible for what

Happened to them and everyone

Else. But he, and she came to

Understand this, protected the

One she felt was responsible.

She just asked "Why?"

When she found out. But

She had done all she could

And now it was up to him

To tell their story the only

Question now was, "Would he?"


	3. Guarding a Gifted One

**Guarding a Gifted One**

There is one that I await more than any other

I watch over her as I would my own child

For she is indeed my child. She never got a chance

To live the life she was intended for, so I made sure

She got a second chance.

She has a gift few others do. She is aware of what

Others call the ones long gone. Yet she knows

When others, especially myself and others from

That night check on her.

She has become the kind of woman any father would

Be proud to call his daughter. I know I remind her of

It every time I see her. And she tells me she is

Proud to call me her father and to get the

Chance to see me when she knows what happened

To bring us to where we are today.

The thing that strikes me most about my child

Is how much she looks like her mother. She

Truly belongs to another time, but she makes

Due with the life she has been given. And I am

Proud to watch her live this life that never

Should have been hers and make the best of

What she has been given.


	4. True Hero of That Night

**The True Hero of That Night**

He was one of the true heroes that night

Yet he also gets most of the blame.

What most seem to forget is that

He was trying to save everyone, myself included,

From any form of damage.

By trying to protect us all, he changed history

Most of those who survived have him

To thank, yet they place blame instead.

We have had many talks about it

And the one regret he has is that he couldn't

Save more. He also asked me whether or not

I blamed him.

Never. I knew he was trying to save

All of us so how could I blame him when

He tried his best to prevent everything?

To me, he is one of the true heroes, for

He never left me and is still with me

Even now, almost a century later.


	5. Unsinkable?  Unthinkable!

**Unsinkable? Unthinkable!**

Unsinkable? Unthinkable!

That's what they say now.

But before, they thought it possible.

Now they realize what fools they were!

Nothing is truly unsinkable or indestructible.

We proved that.

The youngest sisters were the ones who were sinkable.

Our sister, Old Reliable they called her, she was the only one of us who was truly Unsinkable. Yet she was the only one never to be dubbed unsinkable.

The youngest was thought to be unsinkable, but none said that, thinking it would jinx her.

But simply thinking it was jinxing her.

She was easily sinkable as was proved that night in 1916.

Perhaps man has finally learned that nothing is unsinkable, nor indestructible.


	6. Just Wasn't Meant to be

**Just wasn't meant to be.**

I can feel myself breaking in half

_It won't be much longer now, until the end._

Why is this happening to me?

Is this not the life I'm meant to live?

I was the grandest ship afloat, never had there been another like me.

Created to be an unimaginable beauty

Shall no one again see me, but in their memory?

_Please! I want to live!!! I still have so much to see!_

They are all gone now. Those few that were saved shall tell tales of my beauty.

I shall never see the beautiful sight of the sun reflecting on the water again, nor the Dolphins jumping in my breaking waters.

Just once I 'd like to see humans walk among my walls.

I know now that this wish shall always remain just that, a dream.

I wish I could have given them the one thing they wanted most: a safe passage on the Atlantic, but I guess I was meant to serve another purpose.

I must serve as a lesson to men that nothing is unsinkable.

I never meant to harm anyone.

I was just feeling so good enjoying being young and full of life.

But I guess it just wasn't meant to be.


	7. An Everlasting Monument

An everlasting monument

**An everlasting monument**

Like a ghost coming out of the darkness

I am an everlasting monument to human ingenuity

Broken I may be, but still regal as ever.

My job now is to be a reminder

Awe inspiring always, a glimpse back to yesteryear

Honoring those I took down with me to an early grave

Always regal, always majestic

I am the queen of my line.

I am Titanic

I don't have many years left

Only a shell of what I once was,

Still you can see my beauty.

For like my namesake I am powerful

I am greatness personified.

I am Titanic


End file.
